elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Caught on camera: elephant tramples baby to death just moments after it was born at German zoo - 18.09.2013. *Niue prepares for elephant quarantine - 18.09.2013. *(With Video) Macedonia business donates pipes to Cleveland Metroparks Zoo elephant exhibit - 18.09.2013. *Drama im Zoo Halle: Elefanten-Mutter trampelt Baby tot - 17.09.2013. *Totes Elefantenbaby: Zoo Halle wehrt sich gegen Kritik - 17.09.2013. *Elefanten-Mama „Bibi“ trampelt ihr Baby tot! - 17.09.2013. *Indian farmers fight elephant menace with chilli - 17.09.2013. *Kenyan Elephant Population Increasing - 17.09.2013. *Elephant and Dog Play in Water, Are Total BFFs - 17.09.2013. *Lakshmi The Elephant Recovers At Sanctuary In India After Rescue From Cruel Owners - 17.09.2013. *Toronto zoo elephants set to leave — for real this time - 17.09.2013. *The Manila Symphony Orchestra offers a song to Mali the elephant - 17.09.2013. *Zoo’s Asian elephant Spike begins move to Florida in custom-built crate - 17.09.2013. *Little Rock Zoo works to replace dead elephant, rhino - 17.09.2013. *Tanzpremiere im Zoo: Elefanten spielen nicht mit - 16.09.2013. *Elefanten unterscheiden Laute - 16.09.2013. *An Elephant Orphanage in Zambia Struggles Against the Odds - 16.09.2013. *Obese elephant Lakshmi strapped into giant harness and rescued from cruel owners using hydraulic crane after it was forced into street begging - 16.09.2013. *Zimbabwe: More Elephant Carcasses Found in Hwange As Govt Vows Poaching 'Crackdown' - 16.09.2013. *Elephant adopted; school, NGO squabble over care - 14.09.2013. *Kaziranga model to rid Terai of elephant menace - 13.09.2013. *Australia Zoo says goodbye to Bimbo the elephant - 13.09.2013. *Mutter wollte ihn tottreten! Die Tränen des kleinen Elefanten - 12.09.2013. *Rested elephants make more babies - 12.09.2013. *A jumbo Onam gift for ‘elephant workers’ - 12.09.2013. *Lauschende Elefanten: Welche Katze knurrt denn da? - 11.09.2013. *Universal-Zirkus Renz: Erst Prügelattacke, dann Pleite - 11.09.2013. *Elephants Can Tell Tiger Growls From Leopard Ones - 11.09.2013. *Name für Elefantenbaby: Iqhwa, Umndeni oder Phinda? - 11.09.2013. *Elefantenbaby in Schönbrunn nächstes Opfer von Misshandlung? - 11.09.2013. *Circus Universal Renz: „Schickt die Dickhäuter endlich in Rente“ - 11.09.2013. *Elephant tears: Newborn weeps after being parted from mother who tried to kill him - 11.09.2013. *Baby Elephant cries for five hours after being rejected by mother who tried to stomp him to death (VIDEO, PHOTOS). - 11.09.2013. *Elephant welfare study may serve as a guidepost for North American zoos - 11.09.2013. *Botswana's elephant population increases - 11.09.2013. *How to Scare Elephants—For Their Own Good - 10.09.2013. *Enhancing Zoo Elephant Welfare - 10.09.2013. *Hinter den Kulissen der Macht - 09.09.2013. *Frankreich: Elefant erschlägt 84-Jährigen mit Rüssel - 09.09.2013. *US to destroy ivory stocks in effort to stop illegal elephant poaching - 09.09.2013. *Two tonne elephant runs away from Paris circus and crushes 84-year-old boules player to death - 09.09.2013. *Pensioner killed by runaway circus elephant - 09.09.2013. *SA to investigate elephant poisoning in Zim - 07.09.2013. *Kenya’s First Lady joins the call for an end to elephant poaching - 07.09.2013. *Osnabrücker Sängerin Luca schreibt Elefanten-Song - 07.09.2013. *Sequestration is boom time for elephant poachers - 07.09.2013. *First 'all-Canadian' baby elephant shows off for the camera - 07.09.2013. *Elephant 'killed' by villagers buried - 07.09.2013. *Waje Adopts Baby Elephant - 07.09.2013. *BRIEF: Carol the elephant makes performance return - 07.09.2013. *41 Elefanten mit Zyanid vergiftet - 06.09.2013. *Elefant sucht Essen bei Winterthurer - 06.09.2013. *Arrests made over Zimbabwe elephant poisoning - 06.09.2013. *41 Zimbabwe elephants poisoned with cyanide in worst national case ever - 06.09.2013. *New artisan gin in support of elephants - 06.09.2013. *Pittsburgh Zoo Plays Part In African Elephant Artificial Insemination Program - 06.09.2013. *Howdah elephant in heat, a headache for handlers - 06.09.2013. *Schönbrunn freut sich über Elefantenbaby - 06.09.2013. *Wildlife officials seize illegal elephant, arrest 3 in Najomtien - 06.09.2013. *Whoa Nellie! African Lion Safari introduces little Asian elephant - 06.09.2013. *First Live Birth of Baby Elephant in Vienna Zoo - 06.09.2013. *Take action on 'elephant abuse' at Malacca resort - 06.09.2013. *Elefant leidet nicht wegen Schleuderbrett - 05.09.2013. *Bad Oeynhausen: 34-Jährige beim Elefanten-Polo-Turnier in Thailand - 05.09.2013. *Tiergarten Schönbrunn: Das Elefantenbaby ist da - 05.09.2013. *Kölner Zoo: Elefanten erben 75.000 Euro - 05.09.2013. *Erbschaft für die Elefanten - 05.09.2013. *1st Elephant Birth through Artificial Insemination with Frozen Sperm - 05.09.2013. *Zoo hosting elephant open house Sept. 21 - 05.09.2013. *Kenya: Suspected Elephant Killer Nabbed At Galana - 05.09.2013. *Kenya: KWS Kills Laikipia Elephant - 04.09.2013. *The dental factor in elephant evolution - 04.09.2013. *University dean 'trampled to death by an ELEPHANT on luxury African vacation' just three days before he was due to start his new job - 04.09.2013. *Taipei Zoo invites elderly to promote elephant conservation - 04.09.2013. *Karnataka elephants suffer captivity-induced health problems - 04.09.2013. *CSU professors manage changing elephant population - 04.09.2013. *Banning captive elephants not feasible in India - 04.09.2013. *Going the Extra Mile to Help Save Africa's Elephants - 03.09.2013. *Kenya: Elephant Kills 70-Year-Old in Laikipia - 03.09.2013. *Elephant polo competition pits Thai ladyboys against former New Zealand rugby stars - 03.09.2013. *Five RAF teams to drive back elephants - 03.09.2013. *PETA offers $10k reward for witnesses to alleged elephant beating - 03.09.2013. *Dieser Elefant rammt gleich ein Touristen-Auto - 02.09.2013. *Schöner wohnen in der Elefanten-Anlage: Afrikahaus im Dresdner Zoo wird saniert - 01.09.2013. *Elefanten-Festival in Indien: Graue Riesen in Farbe - 01.09.2013. *Dasara elephants get a feel of the crowd, route - 01.09.2013. *Elephant Encounter not well promoted, but at BIG attraction - 01.09.2013. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen